1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired-circuit-board assembly sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit mounted on a hard disk drive is produced in the form of a suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet having a plurality of suspension boards with circuits formed on a single sheet of metal supporting board.
Specifically, the suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet is produced in the following manner. Suspension boards with circuits are formed on a single sheet of metal supporting board in an aligned state, the metal supporting board is then partially cut out so as to correspond to an outline of each suspension board with circuit, to thereby form suspension boards with circuits and a supporting sheet for supporting the suspension boards with circuits. Thus, the suspension boards with circuits are produced in the form of a suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet in which a plurality of suspension boards with circuits are provided on a single sheet of metal supporting board in an aligned state.
Each of the suspension boards with circuits is appropriately cut off from the above-mentioned suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet for wide use in a variety of electric and electronic equipment.
It is known that, in such suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet, a distinguishing mark is provided corresponding to each of the suspension boards with circuits for distinguishing between defectiveness and non-defectiveness.
For example, there has been proposed that, in a suspension-board-with-circuit assembly sheet, each of the suspension boards with circuits is inspected in a state of being supported on a supporting sheet, a distinguishing mark (ink) is applied (marked) to some suspension boards with circuits judged as defective as a result of the inspection, using a felt pen, to thereby distinguish the marked suspension boards with circuits as defective (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-151070).